1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control center for electric motors and more particularly to a control center comprising an upright cabinet in which electrical bus bars are braced in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical apparatus, bus bars are both mechanically supported and braced to resist short-circuit forces. One method of accomplishing this is to use supports of insulating material such as disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,092 and 3,840,785. Demand for bus bars having greater and greater capacity requires that the number of supports for the bus bars also increase. Ultimately, the bars may be continuously supported over their entire length, in order to meet requirements of the order of 100,000 RMS symmetrical amperes. There is, therefore, a need for a support structure for bus bars that provides the required strength as well as insulation commensurate with insulation and safety requirements.